


Breeding Ground: Proving Their Worth

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [109]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, F/M, MILFs, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Anastasia Greengrass and Taylor Davis are two pure blood women who make a deal with the head of House of Black, Harry Potter in exchange for protecting their daughters from a Ministry mandated marriage. And the benefits of the deal are very much something the two lovely mothers are interested in receiving. First posted on my blog on May 21st, 2017 as part of the MILFs of May.
Series: Breeding Ground [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 20





	Breeding Ground: Proving Their Worth

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post seperate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 21st, 2020. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html

**Proving Their Worth:**

* * *

Two sophisticated pureblood women waited in a sitting room outside of a large and lavish study which connected to another large and lavish bedroom. Anastasia Greengrass was a beautiful blonde in her early forties. She sat on the edge of the chair. Her well-endowed frame filled the button up blouse and the skirt came down to her mid-thigh point. Anastasia tapped her foot lightly against the edge of the chair.

Her companion also had long blonde hair coming down past her shoulders. Blue eyes, luscious lips, and a well-endowed figure moved back and forth a little bit. Taylor Davis was a couple of years underneath Anastasia when they attended Hogwarts. Anastasia took Taylor under her wing and their daughters became friends when they entered their first year at Hogwarts.

“So, he’s going to be here in five minutes?” Taylor asked.

The Lady of the Greengrass house smiled and put a hand on Taylor’s shoulder. “Even sooner, if we’re lucky. He’ll be here.”

The newly appointed Head of House Black and the current Head of House Potter turned up. He grabbed their attention the moment he entered the room. The man held an aura which caused both of the mature women to smile.

“Lady Greengrass? Mrs. Davis?”

Both of them responded with nods and smiles. Harry Potter, one of the most infamously powerful young wizards in Britain today, lead them both to the study. Both of them followed inside of him where tea and biscuits had been laid out with by a pretty blonde dressed in a maid’s outfit.

“There you go, sir,” she said.

“Thank you, Fleur.”

The two women settled down in front of them. Taylor found herself looking across Harry and glancing into their eyes. The other woman, she exhibited a little more self-control. Anastasia sipped on her tea and looked back at Harry with a smile.

“Thanks for the hospitality,” Anastasia said. “We’re here on important business as you well know. It’s about our daughters.”

“Astoria and Daphne, and Tracy,” Harry said. Both of the women nodded. “You aren’t the first women to come to me, offering protection from an officially mandated Ministry Marriage law for their daughters. And you won’t be the last.”

“Being the head of two very powerful pureblood families and the last of the Potter line gives you the right to choose as many wives as you wish,” Anastasia reminded him. “I’m certain you know about this.”

Harry smiled. He had been made well aware of his rights by Andromeda Tonks. Many few wizards could handle two or three wives, to begin with. Harry’s magical prowess increased the more often he had intercourse with a woman. He could take an unlimited amount of women or as many as he felt like in.

He would take Tracy, Daphne, and Astoria into his house, mostly to spite the Ministry one more time. They could not overturn ancient pureblood house laws without causing a stir and create the opening for progressive politicians to push through reforms the purebloods most certainly did not want to have pushed through.

“What are you willing to do to convince me?” Harry asked. “What are you willing to do in exchange for taking your daughters into my house and protecting them from the upcoming Ministry Laws?”

The two pureblood mothers smiled at Harry.They discussed this before coming here. Anastasia reached over and pressed a hand on Harry’s thigh. She leaned closer towards him. Her blouse came open to show who Daphne inherited her bountiful chest from.

“We’re willing to pledge our loyalty to the house of Black and Potter. And we will also assist teaching all of the young witches you recruit everything they need to know.”

The Lady of the Greengrass house leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips. Taylor moved in the second Harry moved back.

“We’ll have all of the duties of a concubine, in exchange for saving our daughters from the Ministry marriage law,” Taylor said.

Harry grabbed Taylor by her ass and pulled the beautiful pureblood deep towards her. Their tongues pressed together with Harry edging closer into her mouth. They pulled back from each other. The room shifted from a study into a bedroom. The women’s clothes shifted into nightgowns. The transparent black material for Taylor and the transparent white material for Anastasia showed their beautiful bodies. Their bountiful breasts, toned stomachs, wide hips, and beautiful legs were on display.

“Show me you’re qualified.”

One blonde went behind Harry while the other blonde dropped down to her knees. Taylor unhooked his pants and dropped them down onto the ground. His hard throbbing cock stuck out and smacked Taylor on the cheek. Her juicy lips moistened with anticipation.

Anastasia dropped her night dress and pressed her bare breasts into Harry’s bare back. She kissed Harry and worked her fingernails down his abs.

“Show me how good you are.”

“Oh, she’s good,” Anastasia said.

Taylor showcased this fact by sticking her tongue out and dragging it all the way down Harry’s cock. She showcased her very fine skills by taking Harry’s big cock into her warm mouth and then sucking it. Taylor’s hands grabbed Harry and buried this cock into her mouth.

Many times, Anastasia put on a strap-on and forced her big fake cock into Taylor’s fine mouth. The magical properties of the sex toy made her feel the same pleasure as a man would by getting her cock sucked. Taylor canvased every single square inch of her mouth.

The Greengrass woman put her mouth on Harry’s balls and sucked them. Harry experienced a blast of pleasure the more she worked over his balls.

“So far, you’re proving yourselves to be good….let’s see how well you can take this.”

Harry drove his cock deep into Taylor’s throat. She did not gag. Rather, she took his cock and cum with a very steady blast. The never ending flood fired deep into Taylor’s mouth.

Taylor rose up to her feet and she turned her attention to her lover and friend. Ana’s lips curled into a smile and she grabbed Taylor by the back of the head. The two give them each other a very deep tongue-kiss.

“You’re going to have to teach the girls that trick,” Harry said.

Both of the beautiful MILFs stuck their tongues deeper into each other’s mouths. The kissing grew even more intense when they explored the inside of the mouth of each other. Taylor and Ana pulled back and removed the remaining undergarments from each other. Their nude bodies pressed against each other with a very passionate kiss which increased the deeper they delved into their mouths.

“Mmm,” Ana said. “Why don’t you join us?”

Harry positioned himself on the bed. Eager hands touched his body and pulled him into position. Ana and Taylor covered every single inch of his body with their able lips. Their hands ran all the way down Harry’s body. Ana grabbed Harry’s hard cock and it shot up into her hand.

“I’m going to take you,” Harry said.

He pushed Ana back onto the bed. Her thighs spread encouragingly for Harry. Harry crawled on top of her and pushed his thick cock into her wet pussy. The womanhood invited Harry inside. The wizard pulled himself away from her and plunged deep into her body.

Ana flooded over with pleasure, with Harry rising up and driving his huge cock down into her tight body. A hot clenching pussy grabbed onto Harry’s long cock. He pushed completely up and down into her.

Taylor positioned herself on the bed next to Ana. She touched her body and ran her fingers down every inch. Nipples poked out quite greedily. She leaned in and touched her nipple one more time. She pushed the warm breast into her mouth and gave her a very soft suckle.

A jolt of energy coming from Harry’s general direction shot through Taylor’s loins. Her hips thrust up and down. All of Taylor’s body entered a state of heightened arousal. She wondered if it was her imagination, whether or not she felt Harry penetrating her as deeply and as quickly as he did Ana.

Ana threw her legs around Harry and encouraged him to drive deeper inside. His hard balls slapped Ana’s warm pussy all the way down.

“Time for you to show how much you really want this cock.”

“I want it bad,” Ana said. “I’ll do anything for my daughters. I’ll do anything for this cock!”

The sorcerer grabbed Ana’s hips and pushed his engorged manhood deep inside of her waiting and willing pussy. Her tight walls grabbed his hard cock. She pulled almost out of her and then slid back inside. Ana milked him inside of her.

“Oh, I want you so bad,” Harry said. “Daphne is one of the hottest girls in the school. And Astoria, she’s pretty hot as well…and they get their looks from their mother.”

Taylor followed the progress of Ana’s walls connecting and sucking in Harry’s massive tool. She drooled and longed for that cock to be properly inside of her. She wanted to taste it as well with Ana’s juices coating Harry’s massive prick.

“Take that cock,” Taylor begged. “Finish her so I can take it next. Please, finish her.”

Taylor slid her finger inside herself and diddled her pussy. Her walls clenched onto her own tight twat and released a steady flow of juices around the area of her finger. Her finger, soaked with cum, pulled out of her inside before sliding deep inside of her again.

Ana threw herself back onto the bed. Harry worshiped her nice round breasts. He pushed his hands around those succulent breasts and gave them a nice squeeze. Ana jumped up out of the bed with Harry rising up and driving down into her body.

“HARRY!” Ana yelled.

She thought these new duties would have many perks and benefits. One of them was the huge cock driving into her tightening loins. Harry pulled up from her and drove down inside of her wet pussy.

“Let it go. Just release everything you feel into one big orgasm.”

The tightening of her loins filled Ana with so much joy. Harry stretched out her pussy and made her feel emotions which reduced her loins practically to gushing jelly. Harry pulled back from her and slid his mighty rod inside of her womanly depths.

“Closer,” Harry said. “Are you ready?”

Ana nodded, she was more than ready to cum. Harry buried most of his length inside of her. Her pussy walls clamped down onto him and milked him. His balls tightened and then released their fluid cum inside of her. Harry held on and pumped his length inside of the gorgeous woman underneath him.

She threw back her head and accepted the flood of cum which spilled. Ana’s tightening walls took as much of him inside of her as possible.

“Taylor, why don’t you help your friend clean up?”

The younger woman moved over to the dripping vagina of the older woman. The combination of juices enticed her. Her pussy already throbbed at the thought of what could be tasted. Taylor rested her hands on Ana and massaged her womanhood. Ana’s whimpers proved to be music to the ears of Taylor Davis.

Ana threw her hips up for Taylor to meet it with the wet point of her tongue. Taylor scooped some of the excess seed off of her. The bubbling cream coming from Ana’s beautiful pussy made Taylor drip with desire. She slid her tongue deep in Taylor’s gushing pussy and proceeded to eat her out something fierce.

Harry moved into position and proceeded to explore the pussy of one of his year mates. Her pussy felt nice and warm to the touch. Harry could not wait to have his cock inside of another mature woman. He touched Taylor’s body and made pleasure shoot through her.

“You want me to take you just like I took your friend. Don’t you, Taylor?”

Taylor nodded. She could barely hold back her pleasure. Harry’s engorged prick pressed against Taylor’s swollen lips. He almost knocked on her entrance to seek his way inside. Taylor grabbed onto the bed and breathed heavily. Harry edged a tiny bit closer to her and was almost inside. He touched the edge and pulled back before he lightly grabbed her firm ass.

“Yes, my Lord.”

Swollen cock flesh danced against Taylor’s warm gates. He came close to bringing his cock inside of her warm and very inviting depths. Harry pulled back and then slipped inside Taylor from behind. Her pussy lips devoured Harry’s cock the second his aching rod slid inside of her.

Harry grabbed the beautiful woman around the waist and plunged into her womanly depths. Taylor clutched onto him the deeper Harry brought his hard cock inside of her warm body. Harry pulled his cock deep outside of her pussy and then back into her again.

A steady tempo had been established. Harry grabbed Taylor’s juicy backside and slapped it when working into her from behind. Her moans of delight indicated she enjoyed what she felt. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her.

“Cum for me, Taylor.”

Taylor could not fight him on cumming even if she wanted to. The woman really did not want to. The sensual MILF received Harry’s rock hard cock driven deep inside of her tightening vice. Harry pulled out of her and then pushed back inside of her. His hard balls slapped against Taylor’s entrance the deeper he pushed inside of her.

He rode her gushing pussy. Smiling as Ana’s eyes swayed back and forth like watching a tennis match. The extremely hot mother of one of his year mates received the full point of his aching cock inside of her. Harry pulled out all the way and drove deep into her.

Taylor’s intense ride reached a fever pitch. The highest of the heights met the lowest of the lows. Taylor did not want this to end. She did not want Harry’s hands to leave her body.

“There’s a long time. Your daughters aren’t the only ones getting a benefit out of this.”

The pureblood witch succumbed to Harry’s tender affections. Every single moment Harry rammed his cock inside of her it was like pure heaven. Harry pulled out and drove himself inside of her. Every inch of her wet cunt closed in on Harry.

“Time for you to cum again for me. And I think you deserve some release as well.”

Ana’s hips jerked against her hand. A phantom force buried deep inside of her. Every wet inch of her womanhood could feel the pressing against her. Ana pushed up against the invisible force and sank down the moment it parted her womanly lips.

“Yes,” Ana said. “YES!”

Both pureblood mothers experienced each other’s shared pleasure. Harry slowed down with Taylor just enough to make it sink in how good she was feeling. The moment the full court blast of the pleasure filled her, Harry drove into her.

Gushing loins signified the lust burning through the sopping wet loins of Taylor’s aching hot pussy. Harry pushed his way inside of her.

One more time, Harry brought her to the edge. Taylor’s passionate scream filled the air. Harry buried himself balls deep inside of the mother. An aching through his manhood brought his throbbing balls to a climax.

A final climax opened the gate for Harry to spill his immense load inside of Taylor’s wet pussy. She clamped down onto him and grabbed onto the edge of the bed. The sheets flew into disarray as Taylor’s sweat soaked face contorted into a never ending amount of desire.

Harry blasted his warm load inside of her tight womanly core. He grabbed Taylor and plunged himself inside of her. His hard cock planted repeated spurts inside Taylor until Harry pulled back with a content smile.

“Turnabout is fair play.”

Ana returned herself into position. She could see Harry’s cock completely soaked with the combined cum of both of them.

“You’re more than worthy to join the Potter-Black house. And I trust I can count on you to help educate your daughters in their duties.”

“Yes,” Ana said. “We’ll ensure they know.”

The proper pureblood resembled a Knockturn Alley streetwalker more when taking Harry’s heavy length deep inside of her warm throat. Taylor sunk back to observe while tasting the combined cum which leaked from her own pussy.

They weren’t the first mothers to throw themselves as part of the agreement. And they would not be a last. A skilled woman with a talented mouth was something Harry could not have enough of. And their other talents were not half bad either.

The deep-throat blowjob brought Harry to full power for some more fun.

**End.**


End file.
